Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk
Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk is the fourth episode of season 2 of Celebrity Family Feud. It was supposed to be the eighth, but it was pushed back up to July 17 when the Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley and Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White episode was pushed back to August 14. Celebrity players Professional Boxers' Showdown #1 - Playing for Padres Contra El Cancer *Victor Ortiz - Boxer and former WBC Welterweight Champion that held titles in the light welterweight division of the USBA and NABO. He is a competitor on season 16 of DWTS and BATC season 3 *Joe Goossen - Renowned boxing manager and two-time Hall of Fame inductee (California Boxing Hall of Fame and World Boxing Hall of Fame) and owner of the Ten Goose Boxing Gym in Van Nuys, California *Rafael Ruelas - Former IBF Lightweight World Champion with a final record of 53 Wins, four Losses and 42 knockouts, trained by Joe Goossen his whole boxing career *Lamon Brewster - Boxer and former WBO World Heavyweight Champion, best known for scoring a knockout victory over Wladimir Klitschko in 2004 *Ray Mercer - 1988 Olympic gold medalist, former WBO, IBF and NABF champion, 10-year veteran for the United States Army VERSUS Professional Boxers' Showdown #2 - Playing for Face Forward, Inc. *"Sugar" Shane Mosley - Boxer and former eight-time, three-weight class world champion, held IBF lightweight title, WBC and WBA (Super) welterweight titles, and the WBC, WBA (Super) and The Ring magazine light middleweight titles; Ring magazine's 2002 Pound for Pound Fighter of the Year, current WBA International Welterweight Champion *Robert Garcia - Manager and former IBF super featherweight champion, voted Trainer of the Year by The Ring magazine in 2011 and by the Boxing Writers Association of America in 2012 *James Toney - Boxer and former three-weight class world champion, held the IBF middleweight, super middleweight and cruiserweight titles *Mikey Garcia - Boxer and former WBO champion, The Ring magazine featherweight champion, and WBO super featherweight champion *Chris Byrd - Boxer and two-time world heavyweight champion; held the WBO and IBF titles In another game of "Celebrity Family Feud," the two contesting teams are: Joely Fisher - Golden Globe-nominated actress and former Miss Golden Globe, best known for her roles on "Ellen," the Disney hit "Inspector Gadget," her four seasons as Brad Garrett's saucy wife on "'Til Death," and currently on ABC's "Last Man Standing" as Wendi. Joely is playing for the International Fund for Animal Welfare, Inc. *Christopher Duddy - Joely's husband; director and award-winning cinematographer, best known for his work on "Thirteen Days" and "Dante's Peak" *Tricia Leigh Fisher - Joely's sister *Collin Duddy - Joely's son *Byron Thames - Joely's brother-in-law VERSUS Tony Hawk - Professional skateboarder, entrepreneur, owner of skateboard company Birdhouse and playing for the Tony Hawk Foundation *Emily Alice Deremo - Tony's niece *John Edward Dale - Tony's nephew *Lenore Hawk Dale - Tony's sister *Keegan Hawk - Tony's son Withdrawals ;Men's singles * Allen Ford (elbow injury) - replaced by David Guetta * Evan Cundal - replaced by Timothy Westaway ;Women's singles * Victoria Azarenka (knee injury and pregnancy) - replaced by Olga Puchkova * Maria Sharapova (suspension) - replaced by Irina-Camelia Begu * Jelena Jankovic (leg injury) - replaced by Josie Maran * Agnieszka Radwańska (hand injury) - replaced by Urszula Radwanska * Andrea Anders - replaced by Li Na Draw The draw was published on July 15 in Toronto at 12:00 EST. Men's singles Seeds Seedings are from the standings as of Iowa. Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini (First round) Josef Newgarden Hines Ward Will Power (First round) Wario (First round) Scott Dixon (First round) Aurorus Hélio Castroneves Nidoking Tony Kanaan Edson Bindilatti (First round) Alexander Rossi Metagross (First round) Carlos Munoz Mario Lopez (First round) Graham Rahal Venusaur (First round) Charlie Kimball (Second round) Ueli Kestenholz Juan Pablo Montoya (First round) Dragonite Ryan Hunter-Reay (First round) J. R. Celski (First round) James Hinchcliffe Cameron Mathison (First round) Sébastien Bourdais Bowser (First round) Conor Daly Joltik (Second round) Marco Andretti (First round) Galvantula Finals Section 1 S Pagenaud |RD1-score01-1='#1' |RD1-team02= Gallade |RD1-score02-1=#2 |RD1-team03= N Djokovic |RD1-score03-1=#2 |RD1-team04= P Saderd |RD1-score04-1='#1' |RD1-team05= D Guetta |RD1-score05-1='#1' |RD1-team06= Scizor |RD1-score06-1=#2 |RD1-team07= R Liu |RD1-score07-1=#2 |RD1-seed08=19 |RD1-team08= C Kimball |RD1-score08-1='#1' |RD1-seed09=30 |RD1-team09= Joltik |RD1-score09-1='#1' |RD1-team10= D Osmond |RD1-score10-1=#2 |RD1-team11= Muk |RD1-score11-1='#1' |RD1-team12= Charizard |RD1-score12-1=#2 |RD1-team13= Nas |RD1-score13-1=#2 |RD1-team14= K Sugimori |RD1-score14-1='#1' |RD1-team15= P Pongsatorn |RD1-score15-1=#2 |RD1-seed16=13 |RD1-team16= A Rossi |RD1-score16-1='#1' |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= S Pagenaud |RD2-score01-1='Hawk' |RD2-team02= P Saderd |RD2-score02-1=Fisher |RD2-team03= D Guetta |RD2-score03-1='Hawk' |RD2-seed04=19 |RD2-team04= C Kimball |RD2-score04-1=Fisher |RD2-seed05=30 |RD2-team05= Joltik |RD2-score05-1=Fisher |RD2-team06= Muk |RD2-score06-1='Hawk' |RD2-team07= K Sugimori |RD2-score07-1=Fisher |RD2-seed08=13 |RD2-team08= A Rossi |RD2-score08-1='Hawk' |RD3-seed01=1 |RD3-team01= S Pagenaud |RD3-score01-1='6' |RD3-score01-2='6' |RD3-team02= D Guetta |RD3-score02-1=3 |RD3-score02-2=4 |RD3-team03= Muk |RD3-score03-1=0 |RD3-score03-2=0 |RD3-seed04=13 |RD3-team04= A Rossi |RD3-score04-1='6' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-seed01=1 |RD4-team01= S Pagenaud |RD4-seed02=13 |RD4-team02= A Rossi }} Section 2 C Munoz |RD1-score01-1='#1' |RD1-team02= C Ronaldo |RD1-score02-1=#2 |RD1-team03= K Thompson |RD1-score03-1='#1' |RD1-team04= Landorus |RD1-score04-1=#2 |RD1-team05= Giratina |RD1-score05-1=#2 |RD1-team06= B Keselowski |RD1-score06-1='#1' |RD1-team07= E Plushenko |RD1-score07-1=#2 |RD1-seed08=22 |RD1-team08= Dragonite |RD1-score08-1='#1' |RD1-seed09=27 |RD1-team09= S Bourdais |RD1-score09-1='#1' |RD1-team10= Garchomp |RD1-score10-1=#2 |RD1-team11= Glalie |RD1-score11-1=#2 |RD1-team12= Xerneas |RD1-score12-1='#1' |RD1-team13= J Fatone |RD1-score13-1=#2 |RD1-team14= T Sato |RD1-score14-1='#1' |RD1-team15= Larvesta |RD1-score15-1='#1' |RD1-seed16=7 |RD1-team16= S Dixon |RD1-score16-1=#2 |RD2-seed01=15 |RD2-team01= C Munoz |RD2-score01-1='Hawk' |RD2-team02= K Thompson |RD2-score02-1=Fisher |RD2-team03= B Keselowski |RD2-score03-1=Fisher |RD2-seed04=22 |RD2-team04= Dragonite |RD2-score04-1='Hawk' |RD2-seed05=27 |RD2-team05= S Bourdais |RD2-score05-1=Fisher |RD2-team06= Xerneas |RD2-score06-1='Hawk' |RD2-team07= T Sato |RD2-score07-1=Fisher |RD2-team08= Larvesta |RD2-score08-1='Hawk' |RD3-seed01=15 |RD3-team01= C Munoz |RD3-seed02=22 |RD3-team02= Dragonite |RD3-team03= Xerneas |RD3-team04= Larvesta}} Section 3 H Ward |RD1-score01-1='#1' |RD1-team02= C White |RD1-score02-1=#2 |RD1-team03= Chespin |RD1-score03-1='#1' |RD1-team04= R Michelli |RD1-score04-1=#2 |RD1-team05= M Gupta |RD1-score05-1='#1' |RD1-team06= Avalugg |RD1-score06-1=#2 |RD1-team07= Zoroark |RD1-score07-1=#2 |RD1-seed08=32 |RD1-team08= Galvantula |RD1-score08-1='#1' |RD1-seed09=24 |RD1-team09= JR Celski |RD1-score09-1=#2 |RD1-team10= Tyranitar |RD1-score10-1='#1' |RD1-team11= Toad |RD1-score11-1='#1' |RD1-team12= Salamence |RD1-score12-1=#2 |RD1-team13= AA Ohno |RD1-score13-1=#2 |RD1-team14= M Cuban |RD1-score14-1='#1' |RD1-team15= R Federer |RD1-score15-1='#1' |RD1-seed16=12 |RD1-team16= E Bindilatti |RD1-score16-1=#2 |RD2-seed01=4 |RD2-team01= H Ward |RD2-score01-1=Fisher |RD2-team02= Chespin |RD2-score02-1='Hawk' |RD2-team03= M Gupta |RD2-score03-1=Fisher |RD2-seed04=32 |RD2-team04= Galvantula |RD2-score04-1='Hawk' |RD2-team05= Tyranitar |RD2-score05-1='Hawk' |RD2-team06= Toad |RD2-score06-1=Fisher |RD2-team07= M Cuban |RD2-score07-1=Fisher |RD2-team08= R Federer |RD2-score08-1='Hawk' |RD3-team01= Chespin |RD3-seed02=32 |RD3-team02= Galvantula |RD3-team03= Tyranitar |RD3-team04= R Federer |RD3-score04-1=w/o |RD4-team02= Tyranitar}} Section 4 M Lopez |RD1-score01-1=#2 |RD1-team02= Mario |RD1-score02-1=#1 |RD1-team03= Volcanion |RD1-score03-1=#1 |RD1-team04= E Smith |RD1-score04-1=#2 |RD1-team05= M Aleshin |RD1-score05-1=#2 |RD1-team06= Ho-Oh |RD1-score06-1=#1 |RD1-team07= Hippowdon |RD1-score07-1=#1 |RD1-seed08=23 |RD1-team08= R Hunter-Reay |RD1-score08-1=#2 |RD1-seed09=25 |RD1-team09= J Hinchcliffe |RD1-score09-1=#1 |RD1-team10= M Kankoon |RD1-score10-1=#2 |RD1-team11= Genesect |RD1-score11-1=#2 |RD1-team12= Lairon |RD1-score12-1=#1 |RD1-team13= R Duchak |RD1-score13-1=#2 |RD1-team14= J Huisman |RD1-score14-1=#1 |RD1-team15= Eevee |RD1-score15-1=#1 |RD1-seed16=6 |RD1-team16= Wario |RD1-score16-1=#2 |RD2-team03= }} Section 5 H Castroneves |RD1-score01-1='#1' |RD1-team02= Salandit |RD1-score02-1=#2 |RD1-team03= Luigi |RD1-score03-1='#1' |RD1-team04= Lugia |RD1-score04-1=#2 |RD1-team05= J Jakes |RD1-score05-1=#2 |RD1-team06= Fennekin |RD1-score06-1='#1' |RD1-team07= S Dufour |RD1-score07-1='#1' |RD1-seed08=21 |RD1-team08= JP Montoya |RD1-score08-1=#2 |RD1-seed09=31 |RD1-team09= M Andretti |RD1-score09-1=#2 |RD1-team10= Snorlax |RD1-score10-1='#1' |RD1-team11= D Carey |RD1-score11-1=#2 |RD1-team12= D Lachey |RD1-score12-1='#1' |RD1-team13= R Nadal |RD1-score13-1='#1' |RD1-team14= Volcarona |RD1-score14-1=#2 |RD1-team15= A Ribeiro |RD1-score15-1='#1' |RD1-seed16=5 |RD1-team16= W Power |RD1-score16-1=#2 |RD2-seed01=9 |RD2-team01= H Castroneves |RD2-score01-1='Hawk' |RD2-team02= Luigi |RD2-score02-1=Fisher |RD2-team03= Fennekin |RD2-score03-1='Hawk' |RD2-team04= S Dufour |RD2-score04-1=Fisher |RD2-team05= Snorlax |RD2-score05-1=Fisher |RD2-team06= D Lachey |RD2-score06-1='Hawk' |RD2-team07= R Nadal |RD2-score07-1='Hawk' |RD2-team08= A Ribeiro |RD2-score08-1=Fisher |RD3-seed01=9 |RD3-team01= H Castroneves |RD3-team02= Fennekin |RD3-team03= D Lachey |RD3-team04= R Nadal |RD3-score04-1=w/o |RD4-team02= D Lachey}} Section 6 J Newgarden |RD1-score01-1=#1 |RD1-team02= Sceptile |RD1-score02-1=#2 |RD1-team03= F Mohammed |RD1-score03-1=#1 |RD1-team04= A Tancos |RD1-score04-1=#2 |RD1-team05= W Newton |RD1-score05-1=#2 |RD1-team06= Heracross |RD1-score06-1=#1 |RD1-team07= V Wild |RD1-score07-1=#2 |RD1-seed08=17 |RD1-team08= G Rahal |RD1-score08-1=#1 |RD1-seed09=29 |RD1-team09= C Daly |RD1-score09-1=#1 |RD1-team10= MR Alvaro |RD1-score10-1=#2 |RD1-team11= A Fannin |RD1-score11-1=#2 |RD1-team12= T Westaway |RD1-score12-1=#1 |RD1-team13= Snorunt |RD1-score13-1=#2 |RD1-team14= Espeon |RD1-score14-1=#1 |RD1-team15= N Kasai |RD1-score15-1=#2 |RD1-seed16=10 |RD1-team16= Nidoking |RD1-score16-1=#1}} Section 7 Metagross |RD1-score01-1=#2 |RD1-team02 = JR Martinez |RD1-score02-1=#1 |RD1-team03 = Tepig |RD1-score03-1=#1 |RD1-team04 = Sawk |RD1-score04-1=#2 |RD1-team05 = Throh |RD1-score05-1=#2 |RD1-team06 = W Levy |RD1-score06-1=#1 |RD1-team07 = J Wagner |RD1-score07-1=#1 |RD1-seed08 = 26 |RD1-team08 = C Mathison |RD1-score08-1=#2 |RD1-seed09 = 20 |RD1-team09 = U Kestenholz |RD1-score09-1=#1 |RD1-team10 = F Mayweather |RD1-score10-1=#2 |RD1-team11 = D Mezei |RD1-score11-1=#2 |RD1-team12 = L Goodman |RD1-score12-1=#1 |RD1-team13 = Amaura |RD1-score13-1=#1 |RD1-team14 = B Rahal |RD1-score14-1=#2 |RD1-team15 = V Ahn |RD1-score15-1=#2 |RD1-seed16 = 8 |RD1-team16 = Aurorus |RD1-score16-1=#1}} Section 8 T Kanaan |RD1-score01-1='#1' |RD1-team02 = Glaceon |RD1-score02-1=#2 |RD1-team03 = Umbreon |RD1-score03-1='#1' |RD1-team04 = Weavile |RD1-score04-1=#2 |RD1-team05 = Vaporeon |RD1-score05-1=#2 |RD1-team06 = Leafeon |RD1-score06-1='#1' |RD2-team03 = Leafeon |RD2-score03-1=Fisher |RD1-team07 = Aggron |RD1-score07-1='#1' |RD1-seed08 = 18 |RD1-team08 = Venusaur |RD1-score08-1=#2 |RD1-seed09 = 28 |RD1-team09 = Bowser |RD1-score09-1=#2 |RD1-team10 = Flareon |RD1-score10-1='#1' |RD1-team11 = P Demers |RD1-score11-1='#1' |RD1-team12 = Jolteon |RD1-score12-1=#2 |RD1-team13 = Sylveon |RD1-score13-1=#2 |RD1-team14 = Yoshi |RD1-score14-1='#1' |RD2-team07 = Yoshi |RD2-score07-1=Fisher |RD2-team08= Liepard |RD2-score08-1='Hawk' |RD1-team15 = Liepard |RD1-score15-1='#1' |RD1-seed16 = 2 |RD1-team16 = G Marini |RD1-score16-1=#2 |RD2-seed01=11 |RD2-team01= T Kanaan |RD2-score01-1='Hawk' |RD2-team02= Umbreon |RD2-score02-1=Fisher |RD2-team04= Aggron |RD2-score04-1='Hawk' |RD2-team05= Flareon |RD2-score05-1='Hawk' |RD2-team06= P Demers |RD2-score06-1=Fisher |RD3-seed01=11 |RD3-team01= T Kanaan |RD3-team02= Aggron |RD3-team03= Flareon |RD3-team04= Liepard}} Women's singles Seeds Gardevoir (First round) Kangaskhan Ina Meschik Heliolisk Bindi Irwin Iggy Azalea Vita Semerenko Valj Semerenko Nidoqueen Mawile Liepard Weavile Princess Peach Princess Daisy Kelly Monaco Carla Suárez Navarro Jennifer Lopez Priscilla Presley Garbiñe Muguruza Karolina Kurkova Shakira (First round) Daniela Montoya Belinda Bencic Brooke Burke Charvet Pamela Anderson Eugenie Bouchard Olga Fatkulina Beartic Aravane Rezai Joltik Garbodor Hydreigon Finals Section 1 Gardevoir |RD1-score01-1=#2 |RD1-team02= D Navara |RD1-score02-1='#1' |RD1-team03= J Maran |RD1-score03-1=#2 |RD1-team04= Garchomp |RD1-score04-1='#1' |RD1-team05= Froslass |RD1-score05-1='#1' |RD1-team06= B Palin |RD1-score06-1=#2 |RD1-team07= S Umpaipong |RD1-score07-1=#2 |RD1-seed08=27 |RD1-team08= O Fatkulina |RD1-score08-1='#1' |RD1-seed09=21 |RD1-team09= Shakira |RD1-score09-1='#1' |RD1-team10= A PenaVega |RD1-score10-1=#2 |RD1-team11= Abomasnow |RD1-score11-1='#1' |RD1-team12= Feebas |RD1-score12-1=#2 |RD1-team13= AK Schmiedlová |RD1-score13-1=#2 |RD1-team14= Galvantula |RD1-score14-1='#1' |RD1-team15= N Sapera |RD1-score15-1=#2 |RD1-seed16=12 |RD1-team16= Weavile |RD1-score16-1='#1' |RD2-team01= D Navara |RD2-score01-1='Hawk' |RD2-team02= Garchomp |RD2-score02-1=Fisher |RD2-team03= Froslass |RD2-score03-1=Fisher |RD2-seed04=27 |RD2-team04= O Fatkulina |RD2-score04-1='Hawk' |RD2-seed05=21 |RD2-team05= Shakira |RD2-score05-1=Fisher |RD2-team06= Abomasnow |RD2-score06-1='Hawk' |RD2-team07= Galvantula |RD2-score07-1='Hawk' |RD2-seed08=12 |RD2-team08= Weavile |RD2-score08-1=Fisher |RD3-team01= D Navara |RD3-score01-1=w/o |RD3-seed02=27 |RD3-team02= O Fatkulina |RD3-team03= Abomasnow |RD3-score03-1='6' |RD3-score03-2=64 |RD3-score03-3='6' |RD3-team04= Galvantula |RD3-score04-1=1 |RD3-score04-2='77' |RD3-score04-3=4 |RD4-seed01=27 |RD4-team01= O Fatkulina |RD4-team02= Abomasnow}} Section 2 C Suárez Navarro |RD1-score01-1='#1' |RD1-team02= Metang |RD1-score02-1=#2 |RD1-team03= K Yamaguchi |RD1-score03-1=#2 |RD1-team04= T Orathai |RD1-score04-1='#1' |RD1-team05= Lairon |RD1-score05-1=#2 |RD1-team06= Aggron |RD1-score06-1='#1' |RD1-team07= M Kelly |RD1-score07-1=#2 |RD1-seed08=19 |RD1-team08= G Muguruza |RD1-score08-1='#1' |RD1-seed09=31 |RD1-team09= Garbodor |RD1-score09-1='#1' |RD1-team10= J Peter |RD1-score10-1=#2 |RD1-team11= F Pennetta |RD1-score11-1=#2 |RD1-team12= Ninetales |RD1-score12-1='#1' |RD1-team13= S Johnson |RD1-score13-1='#1' |RD1-team14= Beldum |RD1-score14-1=#2 |RD1-team15= I-C Begu |RD1-score15-1=#2 |RD1-seed16=5 |RD1-team16= B Irwin |RD1-score16-1='#1' |RD2-seed01=16 |RD2-team01= C Suarez Navarro |RD2-score01-1=Fisher |RD2-team02= T Orathai |RD2-score02-1='Hawk' |RD2-team03= Aggron |RD2-score03-1=Fisher |RD2-seed04=19 |RD2-team04= G Muguruza |RD2-score04-1='Hawk' |RD2-seed05=31 |RD2-team05= Garbodor |RD2-score05-1=Fisher |RD2-team06= Ninetales |RD2-score06-1='Hawk' |RD2-team07= S Johnson |RD2-score07-1='Hawk' |RD2-seed08=5 |RD2-team08= B Irwin |RD2-score08-1=Fisher |RD3-team01= T Orathai |RD3-seed02=19 |RD3-team02= G Muguruza |RD3-score02-1=w/o |RD3-team03= Ninetales |RD3-score03-1=w/o |RD3-team04= S Johnson |RD4-team01= T Orathai |RD4-team02= S Johnson}} Section 3 I Meschik |RD1-score01-1='#1' |RD1-team02= H Westmacott |RD1-score02-1=#2 |RD1-team03= S Bryan |RD1-score03-1='#1' |RD1-team04= Vulpix |RD1-score04-1=#2 |RD1-team05= S Kuznetsova |RD1-score05-1='#1' |RD1-team06= P Gupta |RD1-score06-1=#2 |RD1-team07= Haxorus |RD1-score07-1=#2 |RD1-seed08=20 |RD1-team08= K Kurkova |RD1-score08-1='#1' |RD1-seed09=28 |RD1-team09= Beartic |RD1-score09-1='#1' |RD1-team10= S Palin |RD1-score10-1=#2 |RD1-team11= Muk |RD1-score11-1=#2 |RD1-team12= Palkia |RD1-score12-1='#1' |RD1-team13= E Svitolina |RD1-score13-1='#1' |RD1-team14= Zelda |RD1-score14-1=#2 |RD1-team15= O Vilukhina |RD1-score15-1='#1' |RD1-seed16=14 |RD1-team16= Daisy |RD1-score16-1=#2 |RD2-seed01=3 |RD2-team01= I Meschik |RD2-score01-1='Hawk' |RD2-team02= S Bryan |RD2-score02-1=Fisher |RD2-team03= S Kuznetsova |RD2-score03-1='Hawk' |RD2-seed04=20 |RD2-team04= K Kurkova |RD2-seed05=28 |RD2-team05= Beartic |RD2-score05-1=Fisher |RD2-team06= Palkia |RD2-score06-1='Hawk' |RD2-team07= E Svitolina |RD2-score07-1=Fisher |RD2-team08= O Vilukhina |RD2-score08-1='Hawk' |RD3-seed01=3 |RD3-team01= I Meschik |RD3-score01-1=w/o |RD3-team02= S Kuznetsova |RD3-team03= Palkia |RD3-score03-1='6' |RD3-score03-2='6' |RD3-team04= O Vilukhina |RD3-score04-1=2 |RD3-score04-2=3 |RD4-seed01=3 |RD4-team01= I Meschik |RD4-team02= Palkia}} Section 4 Mawile |RD1-team02= Heatran |RD1-team03= T Chonlada |RD1-team04= C Tweet |RD1-team05= Birdo |RD1-team06= U Radwanska |RD1-team07= T Takeuchi |RD1-seed08=22 |RD1-team08= Dragonite |RD1-seed09=29 |RD1-team09= A Rezai |RD1-team10= M Rycroft |RD1-team11= P Kummer |RD1-team12= N Li |RD1-team13= E Waranya |RD1-team14= Dialga |RD1-team15= Volcarona |RD1-seed16=8 |RD1-team16= Va Semerenko}} Section 5 K Monaco |RD1-team02= S Halep |RD1-team03= Mamoswine |RD1-team04= K Smirnoff |RD1-team05= E Vesnina |RD1-team06= E Makarova |RD1-team07= C Hightower |RD1-seed08=32 |RD1-team08= Hydreigon |RD1-seed09=23 |RD1-team09= B Bencic |RD1-team10= T Bacsinszky |RD1-team11= Rosalina |RD1-team12= Toadette |RD1-team13= Hippowdon |RD1-team14= N Minaj |RD1-team15= L Rinna |RD1-seed16=6 |RD1-team16= I Azalea}} Section 6 Heliolisk |RD1-team02= Helioptile |RD1-team03= S Keibler |RD1-team04= Volcanion |RD1-team05= J Krupa |RD1-team06= C Hill |RD1-team07= R Bergeron |RD1-seed08=30 |RD1-team08= Joltik |RD1-seed09=17 |RD1-team09= J Lopez |RD1-team10= A Schweinsteiger |RD1-team11= P Nemcova |RD1-team12= J Seymour |RD1-team13= C Wozniacki |RD1-team14= C Grierson |RD1-team15= B McLean |RD1-seed16=9 |RD1-team16= Nidoqueen}} Section 7 Vi Semerenko |RD1-team02= T Pironkova |RD1-team03= CA Inaba |RD1-team04= E Boag |RD1-team05= Dedenne |RD1-team06= Altaria |RD1-team07= Marowak |RD1-seed08=18 |RD1-team08= P Presley |RD1-seed09=26 |RD1-team09= E Bouchard |RD1-team10= P Kvitová |RD1-team11= MJ Hart |RD1-team12= P Porizkova |RD1-team13= S de Silvestro |RD1-team14= Sableye |RD1-team15= Gengar |RD1-seed16=11 |RD1-team16= Liepard}} Section 8 Peach |RD1-team02= C Kane |RD1-team03= E Surattikan |RD1-team04= Milotic |RD1-team05= Diggersby |RD1-team06= A Beatriz |RD1-team07= O Puchkova |RD1-seed08=25 |RD1-team08= P Anderson |RD1-seed09=24 |RD1-team09= B Burke Charvet |RD1-team10= Salandit |RD1-team11= L Ali |RD1-team12= M Niculescu |RD1-team13= Pidgeot |RD1-team14= W Shields |RD1-team15= CN Aye |RD1-seed16=2 |RD1-team16= Kangaskhan}} Trivia Category:Episodes